Won't You Show Me?
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are just beginning their intimate relationship and take their first steps beyond sharing sweet kisses.


**Some cute smut bc smut is good**

* * *

"Natsu…" Lucy sighed, teeth sinking into her bottom lip as his tongue dragged against the curve of her ear. She held in a squeal as he nibbled on her sensitive skin, a light gasp passing between her tight lips. Her arms tightened around his shoulders, and she pressed into him, enjoying the heat of his breath as he kissed her.

"S-Sorry, I got too worked up," The pink haired boy panted sheepishly as she flinched at the feeling of his hard-on against her thigh. Both stared at each other with weak smiles and reddened cheeks, Natsu helping Lucy off his lap and settling her by his side. "I'll go calm down."

They never went farther than a deep kiss every now and again, as both were too nervous about taking the next step, respecting each other's boundaries to wait until they were ready. Natsu always stopped when he felt himself getting too aroused, leaving the room to take care of the bulge in his pants.

"W-Wait!" Her hand quickly shot out to grab his wrist before he got too far from the bed, blush still heavy on her cheeks. Natsu gulped as he pulled his shirt down and tried to hide his hard-on, Lucy's eyes flickering from below his belt to his eyes.

"U-Um, Luce…" Natsu pulled at his shirt to hide from her, the blonde gulping as she stood to her knees.

"W-Well, I don't think I'm ready for much," She laughed awkwardly and toyed with a strand of her hair as she shyly looked the other way. "But…will you show me?"

"S-Show you?" His heart leaped into his throat as she let his wrist go, her hand slowly moving to tug on the loop of his pants. He flushed at the enticing look she flashed as she innocently held onto him.

Lucy's heart hammered in her ears as Natsu sat back down, bungling his legs as his girlfriend made room to sit in between them. She fumbled with her fingers and watched his careful movements, neither being able to look at each other without erupting in fierce and bright shades.

"Are you sure, Luce?" The pink haired boy swallowed thickly as she nodded, watching his belt fall to the floor. Time felt incredibly slow as he tugged at his zipper and undid the button, pulling his pants and boxers down slightly to reveal is half-hard self.

"W-Wow…" The blonde felt her blood boil at the embarrassment she felt finally seeing Natsu's private part, taken aback by the lewd liquid already spilling from the tip. She watched as Natsu took it in his hand, enamored by the smothering he quickly gave himself. "Did you already…?"

"N-No! That's just precum," He tucked his nose into his scarf, watching as Lucy nodded in feign understanding, holding a chuckle back at her innocence. "…you're really gonna watch me?"

"I've always been curious," She mumbled shyly, twirling a bit of her hair in one hand. "I want to see what kind of faces you make…we can stop if you don't like it."

"I-I-It's okay!" Natsu rapidly shook his head and swallowed her bashful gaze, way too turned on by her want to move ahead in their relationship. He slowly moved his hand along his length, biting his bottom lip as he began to feel himself wake up.

Lucy watched the slight contortion of his cheeks and eyebrows as he moved, intrigued by the watery and dazed look in his eye. She moved back to observe his hand, surprised to see himself more swollen and a bit larger than a moment ago.

"It…grew…" Natsu laughed with a slight wheeze as he nodded, his thumb approaching to smother his tip again and drag down more of the sticky fluid.

"It does that," He hummed, discarding his scarf as he felt himself become hotter.

"Do you think about me?" Lucy asked plainly with nowhere to hide her embarrassment, choosing to instead blush to no end as he continued. "W-When you do that?"

"Y-Yeah," Natsu answered earnestly and groaned as his head fell against her headboard. "Every time."

"O-Oh," She bit her lip and squirmed slightly as she clenched her thighs together. "What about me, then?"

"Your kisses, your scent," He smirked as she squirmed again, finding it more comfortable to abuse himself in her presence as she became more vocal. "All the times I got to feel you, or saw you…n-naked,"

"W-What e-else?" The blonde felt her breath become shallow as Natsu panted, eyes hazy with lust as they stared at her.

"The cute sounds you make when I kiss your neck, o-or when you say my name." His hand began to pick up its pace, and his eyes shut tightly as he conjured said image into his brain.

"Natsu…" He grinned as she weakly called for him, his length swelling again as he jerked it.

"Yeah, just like that, Luce…" The pink haired boy moaned and felt his tongue swipe across his drying lip, enamored by the sound of her short breaths.

"N-Natsu…" His eye cracked open as she begged for his attention, the boyfriend floored by her actions and felt an extreme heat pool into his stomach.

"L-Luce, wha—y-you…!" Natsu felt his heart rate increase as she unbuttoned her uniform top and exposed her lacy bra to him, her fingers tugging anxiously under the veil of her skirt.

"Seeing you like this," She let a moan slip as she toyed with her wet self. "I-I can't hold back,"

Natsu's eyes were wide and concentrated now, fearing that if he didn't see Lucy like this now, he'd never be able to see something so amazing again. Her eyes were closed now, and she puffed out hot air, his scent filling the air as he continued to spill hot fluid on himself.

"L-Lucy, I'm close," Natsu huffed, her seductive eyes meeting his as both began to move their hips in a wanting rhythm.

"Me too," She squeaked, taking away her shaky hand as she moved to crawl closer to him. Natsu felt melty as Lucy straddled his dick, hand back in her panties as she rubbed herself rigorously. He took his free hand and guided her mouth to his, both eager to swallow each other's flavor.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy flinched as she came into her palm by the sound of his own growl deep in his throat, spunk splattering between them and sticking to their shirts.

"Mavis…you're so hot, Lucy…where'd you even learn that?" Natsu sighed as he emptied himself, weakly tugging his underwear back over his exposure.

"I-I thought of it myself," She mumbled with a blush and sat up again, avoiding a seat upon his spent cock. "Did you like it…?"

"I'll never be able to forget that," He grinned tiredly, a bit too proud of the sight before him, his girl after she came with his nonsense on her clothes, the smallest splatter on her breasts.

"Let's clean up," He grinned and grunted as he sat up, licking the bitter taste from her exposed chest, exploding Lucy into another intense blush.

"N-Na—" Her protest was silenced by a quick kiss, melting them both into another embrace as Lucy begged to feel his tongue ebb her on. As tired as they both were, they still shared a few more deep kisses, needy as they pulled each other in closely.

"You'll get me worked up again if you keep doing that," Natsu chuckled as she lips attached to his nape, weening on his skin as she felt a sense of urgency to have more of him.

"That's okay, isn't it?" She glossed him with pouty and puffed lips, wanton eyes toying with his heart. "I want you to kiss me some more,"

* * *

**I'm gonna try writing for one of my in progress stories but I really should be doing my homework ;-;**


End file.
